The Onion Cooker
by Hermy-Weasley2
Summary: This is a one-shot fluff about Charlie Weasley. I personally like it. Please RR.


The Onion Cooker  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions for a website; I would be writing the real thing for international publishing companies.   
  
A/N: I got the idea for this fic when I went grocery shopping and found an usual kitchen tool (?). I don't usually write about characters not found in the books, but I'll make an exception here. I actually Bill a little more than Charlie, but Bill's personality (especially how see it) would not fit into this. While you here please read my other story called "Love, Power, Fear and Hate". I'll update that one again if I get two more reviews. Please read and review this one as well.  
  
Charlie carried the box down Diagon Alley. It was a square box wrapped in dark blue paper with a bright red ribbon tied at the top in large bow. The box was about the size of a crayon box and very light due to its contents. It was Cara's birthday, but this wasn't her birthday present. This was something more than that. He was having the present delivered.  
  
"Charlie!" someone called to him from in front of Florean Fortescue's. Cara stood their in a heavy winter coat, gloves, hat and a scarf. Charlie himself sported a winter coat with gloves, but he had ignored the scarf and hat.   
  
"Happy birthday!" he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a warm but soft hug. "Did you have a good day off?"  
  
"Of course. According to Tonks, they had a lot trouble today," Cara was an Auror for the Ministry as well. "How about you? Have you been enjoying your time off to be here in England?"   
  
"It's not bad. I've been shopping a lot," Charlie reply with mischievous indifference, which made Cara suspicious.   
  
"For this? Is this my birthday present? Charlie, you didn't have t—"She began.  
  
"I love you. I wanted to, but his isn't your present. It'll be here in a little while. In the mean time, let's get some hot chocolate." Charlie turned her gently around to a table where they sat down next to each other. As he did so, Cara eyed him suspiciously. They ordered their hot chocolates and chatted with the occasional kiss or flirtatious play-fight. They were nearly the only ones left in Diagon Alley now. It was dark and only the light from Florean Fortescue's allowed them to see. After about an hour, a wizard wearing completely white robes appeared at the end of their table.  
  
"Are you Mr. Charlie Weasley?" the wizard asked looking at a tablet.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Sign here, please," the man muttered reaching into his bag and pulling out a bouquet of roses and a bright red jewelry box. Charlie scribbled his name on his tablet and took the delivery. The wizard Disapparated.  
  
"This is your birthday present," Charlie said grinning. Cara looked at the flowers and held them in the crook of her arm to open the jewelry box. Inside was a golden heart connected to a fine gold chain. The heart was inscribed with the words "Love C&C". Cara gasped and brought Charlie into the best hug she could manage holding both the flowers and the necklace.  
  
"I love you," she exclaimed before reaching up to kiss him on the lips.  
  
"I love you too," he said after they broke apart. "There's more though." Charlie retrieved the box from the chair he had put it on and handed it to her. She gave him a curious expression and began to untie the bow and undo the wrapping paper. Charlie felt his heart beat faster with every slight twitch of her fingers, but took a deep breath and convinced himself he had nothing to worry about. As she finished with the paper, a plain cardboard box appeared on her lap.   
  
"I'm assuming I should open this," Cara questioned and Charlie nodded. Cara pulled open the top of the box and pulled out a plastic mesh bag with a price tag hanging off. Inside the bag was what looked like a solid white plastic onion. "This is nice," Cara commented cautiously as she silently wondered if Charlie had lost his mind.  
  
"Do you like it? It's a microwavable Vidalia onion cooker. They grow Vidalia onions somewhere in America, and that's the only place they grow them. You're Muggle-born, though. You know what 'microwavable' means. Cara nodded in a patronizing way as she held the bag up. Charlie's heart tried to race again, but he ignored it and continued," I'm not sure if it opens well enough or not, though. Why don't you take it out and try it?"  
  
"Alright then," Cara untied the bag and let he onion-cooker slip out on to the table. She wedged her thumbnails into the crease around the middle. The plastic split in half revealing a hollow core, but when Cara saw what was in there she gasped and put her gloved hands over her mouth. Inside there was a tiny plastic skewer where the onion should've been. Instead of an onion though, there was a diamond ring in princess. Charlie's broad face broke into a wide grin at Cara's reaction. He reached in, pulled out the ring, and lowered himself to the ground on one knee next her.  
  
"Cara, I love you like I have never loved anyone else in my life. You're all I think about when we're apart and together, and I love you in spite of all arguments and disagreements in the past. I wouldn't use my time to argue with you if I didn't mind losing you. I don't ever want to lose you, and… Will you marry me?" he finished with a sigh and his entire body went numb as he waited for her answer.  
  
"Yes, of course I will, Charlie."  
  
A/N: Okay, Vidalia onions are sweet (yes, sweet) onions that are grown in Vidalia, Georgia, USA. I live in Georgia, and theses onions are sold widely when they're in season here. Yes, a microwavable Vidalia onion cooker is real. I don't know how popular these onions are outside of Georgia so I decided to provide an explanation. Please R/R. 


End file.
